


My Only Wish (This Year)

by sailorAE86



Category: Initial D
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve date, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I really suck at tags fuck, M/M, britney spears related title because she's my queen, cuteness, dropping the "san" because fuck honorifics (sometimes), keikumi, only at the beginning though, slight angst, takumi loves to tease keisuke, uh let's see what else, wow he's so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorAE86/pseuds/sailorAE86
Summary: Keisuke despised Christmas.Upon seeing a familiar face on an equally familiar course, though, he may just change his mind. Either way, Christmas Eve will be very, very different for Keisuke this year.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke
Kudos: 28





	My Only Wish (This Year)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, sailorAE86's holiday themed fic is late, what a huge fecking surprise! 
> 
> Yeah, I know, it's December 26th (or the 27th, depending on where you are), so I'm hella late. I really don't have a good explanation aside from I procrastinate too much. I hope you can still enjoy this one even though the Christmas season has passed because I had a lot of fun writing it. It's self indulgent as all hell, and seeing as I've primarily posted depressing fics so far, I'm okay with that. 
> 
> The title comes from The Legendary Miss Britney Spears' Christmas masterpiece, My Only Wish (This Year).

Keisuke despised Christmas.

It was just such a stupid, _stupid_ holiday. He couldn’t fathom why anyone in Japan even celebrated it. It held no religious connotations for the Japanese except for the microscopic amount of the population who practiced Christianity. That number most definitely did not include him or his family, or anyone he knew for that matter. However, unlike Keisuke, everyone he knew seemed to be absolutely enamored with the mindless festivities that took place on the 24th and 25th of December. 

To that extent, both of his parents were out of town. His father was holding some seminar in Tokyo over the first few days of January. Ever the romantic, he had whisked Keisuke’s mother away a week in advance so they could partake in a wintery vacation before attending to whatever a surgeon and hospital board member’s business involved. He was happy that his workaholic father still made time for his family, but the notion sickened him. Again, what the hell was the point of this damn holiday?

Keisuke was hoping to be able to count on his brother, but alas, even Ryosuke had somehow gotten tangled up in the candy cane striped hysteria. Fumihiro had roped him into bar hopping with some of their shared mutual friends. The blonde was more than astonished that his elder brother, notorious for stowing away in his room no matter the day, had been convinced to get out and get wasted, no less. And yet, Keisuke recalled his brother having spent the holidays with a girl -Kaori was her name, maybe?- many years ago. He seemed a little brighter afterwards, and much, much darker in the following months. Maybe going out and soaking in the cheery atmosphere would be a nice change of pace for him, Keisuke reckoned.

Still, as comforting as his brother’s happiness was, it didn’t make his hatred (or loneliness he often said he didn’t feel) any easier to stomach. For many years, Christmas and Christmas Eve consisted of sleeping in for as long as he could and avoiding stepping outside. He couldn’t stand the red and white commercialism that littered the streets and stores, so much so that he would pay Kenta to bring him KFC a few days in advance. (Fried chicken was the one tradition he participated in if only because he’d have to be an asshole not to like it.) The hours he spent awake would then involve eating, watching _Pluspy_ for the millionth time, and drifting on a snowy Mount Akagi.

For whatever reason, Keisuke had told Kenta not to bother with the food this year. When Fumihiro had graciously invited him to tag along, he’d turned him down as well. Maybe it was his melancholy resonating a bit stronger than it usually did. Maybe he just wanted to feel misery and not even attempt to put a bandaid on that bullethole.

Worst of all, that telltale ache in his chest that made it feel as though it were going to cave in on itself at any given moment had crept in. He wasn’t lonely for friendship, not when he had such an array of amazing friends. It wasn’t a longing for blood related companionship either; though all three were infamously busy, Keisuke knew he had Ryosuke’s and his parents’ unwavering support. This ache was the yearning for something far more grim: a romantic connection.

Even worse than that? Keisuke for _sure_ had someone in mind, and maybe he’d had them in mind since summer, when the unhappy holidays were only a spot in the distant future. He wasn’t quite ready to acknowledge any of that, though. (Even if that person had the pleasure of playing the starring role in a few, well, liquid dreams.) Seeing as it was now in the early hours of December 23rd, he felt as though his scowl had been etched onto his face permanently. That irritated him almost as much as the source for his scowling.

Lost in a little bubble of loathing and resentment, Keisuke didn’t realize where his FD was taking him until he saw an ice ridden pull off spot he knew very well. He eased up on the gas considerably and stopped altogether. The seconds proceeded to tick by. Dazed, Keisuke’s eyes wandered over the aged, snow covered guardrails and cloudy, reflective road. When he snapped himself out of his own trance by swearing loudly, his own volume startled him. Putting his foot back down on the pedal, he pulled into the pavement tucked behind the railing. The dashboard read 4:32 AM, solidifying that he understood what he was getting himself into. After all, what could it hurt?

Like clockwork, it didn’t take long for that familiar growling to fill his head. As it drew closer, squealing tires accompanied it. With a turn of his head, Keisuke saw yellow light eclipsing the dark mountain pass. Tearing at the pavement was the charismatic Eight-Six, bounding towards him like the happy go lucky golden retriever that it was. He chuckled to himself at that mental image. The Eight-Six could be docile when it wanted to be, but damn that “dog” could _bite_. 

Spotting Keisuke’s vehicle immediately, the car joined the FD, sliding in next to it. Keisuke opened his door and stepped out, listening to his actions being mirrored. The chilly air greeted him immediately - another reason to have ill will towards Christmas. Shivering, he saw him, red cheeks and tousled light brown hair and a cream colored scarf.

“Keisuke-san? What are you doing here?” Takumi’s voice was a few degrees deeper, bordering on being raspy. Those heavy lidded, milk chocolate eyes looked to be sleepier than usual, if that was possible. It was exceedingly cute. Had Keisuke been fully aware and not so trapped in his misery, he would’ve been alarmed at that sentiment.

“Honestly, I’m not sure myself.” Keisuke smiled, feeling equal parts bitter and sheepish. A hand moved to the back of his neck -something he only started to do in the recent months- and he eyed Takumi hopelessly. “I’m not here to badger you again about joining Project D, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Takumi visibly relaxed. No, Keisuke wasn’t here to coerce or push or prod. He’d done that enough times to the point of feeling mortified. 

“It’s just…” he moved to the front of his car, shifting so he could lean against it. A cigarette was pulled out of his coat pocket and he lit it. The lighter seemed to ignite something else within him. “I fuckin’ hate Christmas, man. And I know how cold that sounds, but I just do. It makes no sense why we celebrate it. And it’s not like we’re _really_ celebrating it. We take out the so-called important stuff, waste money on overpriced festive bullshit, and call it a day. And you’d wonder who wants to get involved in that, but a lot of people do, apparently. Including my parents, my friends, and hell, even Aniki. _Aniki_ , for crying out loud! Even he’s going out and what am I doing? My sorry ass is sitting at home, feeling lonely. Single, depressed, and lonely as fuck.” 

As the final expletive left his mouth, he realized just how loud he’d gotten. Reality kicked into high gear. He had suffered a loss of sanity; he’d had a fleeting, but incredibly memorable breakdown in front of Takumi Goddamn Fujiwara. Now Keisuke was single, depressed, lonely, _and_ an insane asshole. Great. His cigarette momentarily forgotten, he brought it to his lips and practically sucked the life out of it, waiting for the punch or the verbal lashing or the Eight-Six to peel out of the lot.

“It really is an annoying holiday, isn’t it?”

Keisuke abruptly snapped his head around to face Takumi, hardly remembering to exhale the smoke trapped in his lungs. The brunette was laying on his own car’s hood, feet planted on the ground and gloved hands behind his head. Those eyes that were becoming prettier by the second were fixed on the stars above.

“The couples are the worst part. They’re so sappy, it’s gross.”

“Exactly,” Keisuke replied evenly, drinking in the sight before him with renewed interest. He’d always checked Takumi out, nevertheless it was normally under the pretense of “seeing if his rival measured up” or some half hearted excuse like that. But he felt too bad to deny what arguably brought him the most pleasure in life. This time, his eyes were roaming that body unapologetically. And he unquestionably liked what he saw.

He wanted to see that view again, somewhere that wasn’t so dark and cold. Or maybe somewhere much darker and colder so he could pull him close. “Hey.”

Takumi turned his head towards him. His bangs fell to the side, completely cascading down in one swoop unlike the normal part down the middle. Keisuke’s heart began to beat faster in turn.

“You got plans for Christmas Eve?”

The stars caught his gaze yet again, but only briefly. Their eye contact resumed quickly. “Nope. You?”

“Unless you count eating cheap fried chicken by myself and watching drifting documentaries as plans, then no,” Keisuke said playfully, the corners of his lips turning upwards. A small smile graced Takumi’s own face, one that held the warmth of hot chocolate or whatever other cliched holiday commodity Keisuke knew people had. “I know we don’t really hangout much, but, would you maybe want to do something with me tomorrow?”

Takumi had broken out into a full grin at this point, one that had Keisuke’s organs liquifying (in a good, butterfly-esque way, of course). He pushed himself off the car with one hand until he was sitting up. “Yeah. I’d love to.” 

Keisuke was pretty sure that hot chocolate warmth had now reached boiling temperatures, but he didn’t mind. He wanted to burn himself again and again.

\--

“You’re in an awfully good mood today, Keisuke.”

Keisuke stopped in his movements. His hand was wrapped around the refrigerator door handle, the door partially swung open. “That’s a creepy thing to say to someone who’s just getting water.”

Ryosuke rolled his eyes, thoroughly amused by his brother’s poor attempts at deflecting. “That doesn’t change the fact that you’ve been in a ridiculously good mood since yesterday.” He leaned against the marble kitchen island with his hands on the cool surface before him. “What’s going on?”

Retrieving a bottle from the fridge, Keisuke shut it and looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. Almost defensively, Keisuke shot back, “nothing.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Keisuke stated matter of factly. He knew very well what was coming - an onslaught, no, an _avalanche_ of relentless, brotherly teasing.

“Is it a date with a girl?” Ryosuke had the audacity to smirk, one of his classic prick smirks. Really, it made no sense that Keisuke was labeled the smug one, not when his older brother was that much more of an arrogant bastard.

Keisuke huffed, “you know damn well I swore off girls a long time ago, Aniki.”

“Hm.” The elder Takahashi pursed his lips ever so slightly, feigning to be in deep thought as he stared down at the marble. His gaze shot back up to Keisuke, gleaming ruthlessly. “A guy?”

Keisuke, having unwisely and rather foolishly used the lapse in conversation as a chance to sip at his water, choked immediately. Coughing, he managed to splutter, “ _no!_ ”

Grinning, Ryosuke straightened. “Do I know this “not a guy”?” 

“He’s not a Red Sun, if that’s what you’re being so frickin’ nosy about.” Having regained his composure, he could now properly glare. It didn’t faze Ryosuke in the least.

“Oh, but he still races?” Keisuke’s eyes widened dramatically. The blonde’s comically exaggerated look of sheer horror almost cost Ryosuke his smug air. “Well, that narrows it down considerably. Let’s see, it wouldn’t be a Night Kid, and without a doubt, you wouldn’t be seen with anyone in a Lan Evo. It wouldn’t be anyone from the Speed Stars either, unless…?” Ryosuke himself seemed to be rather stunned by the revelation he’d come across on his own.

“A date with Fujiwara, huh? I never would have suspected him to be the type.”

Refusing to meet his stupid brother’s eyes, he hissed, “yeah, well, it’s not even a date. We’re just hanging out, so shut up.”

“Just hanging out on Christmas Eve? Otherwise known as the most romantic day of the year?”

“Don’t you have a paper to write or something?!” Keisuke exclaimed, wholly exasperated. 

“On Christmas Eve? Don’t be absurd.” That cheeky bastard. He would surely be the death of Keisuke.

“Whatever, I have to go get ready.” Grumbling, Keisuke stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Next time, he would just dehydrate. 

\--

Keisuke observed the winter wonderland before him through his icy windshield. The downtown shopping area he’d selected was blanketed in a layer of cold, sugar-like shimmering snow. People were bustling about the streets, strolling in and out of the shops and restaurants. Green and red blinking lights were stretched from wreath adorned lamp post to lamp post and glowed invitingly over storefronts. Affixed to just about every vacant space he could see were velvety crimson bows. It was everything Keisuke detested about the Christmas season, everything that perhaps looked quite nice now that he could enjoy it with someone he…

Well, he wasn’t going to let himself get _that_ carried away. That would be idiotic of him.

The Eight-Six stopped behind him ten minutes later, parked against the sidewalk like the FD. Its headlights flicked downwards and darkness seeped back into Keisuke’s car. Takumi opened his door first, to which Keisuke hurriedly did the same, willing away his mounting nervousness all the while. The two stepped towards each other.

“Sorry I’m late,” Takumi said, his cloud of breath following on the heels of his words. He was epitome of sophistication in his black peacoat and white turtleneck - a look Keisuke would have never anticipated from him. “My dad decided to give me a hard time about using the car right as I was leaving. He wouldn’t let me go until I admitted I wasn’t going out with a woman.”

Keisuke’s restlessness diminished substantially at the humorous, albeit embarrassed glint in Takumi’s eyes. “Aniki pulled something similar earlier. When he found out who I was going with, he automatically assumed it was a date.”

Takumi’s weather induced blush suddenly strengthened. He then said tentatively, “I’m okay with that if you are.”

The blonde wasn’t sure how long the dip in conversation spanned between them but at some point, he remembered it was his turn to speak. “I’m more than okay with that.” Takumi grinned shyly, and like a chain reaction, so did Keisuke.

He was definitely getting “that” carried away, but this time, he chose to encourage it. Anything to keep that infectious smile on Takumi’s flushing, alluring face.

Together, the pair set off, trekking down the large, crowded sidewalk. They stepped into each and every shop they passed by, even the ones that clearly held little intrigue for them. Both agreed it was for the short lived heat each store provided, even if Keisuke knew it was because he wanted to hold onto as much time with Akina’s Ghost as he could. It was only when inside a skincare boutique that Takumi momentarily removed his coat did Keisuke understand Takumi had the same intentions. The younger of the two made no moves to leave as he positioned the coat over his arm and caught Keisuke’s eye.

At some point, they found their way into an art gallery. There were fewer people in it compared to the other places, something Keisuke was immensely glad for. Two men together on such a romantic holiday without female companions drew in far too many spectators, and with his heart on display, Keisuke’s nerves were beginning to wear thin.

Takumi seemed to have felt it, too, because he vented a soft sigh when they entered a part of the gallery that was completely empty. 

“You okay?” Keisuke asked, worried that the situation would be too much for Takumi to handle.

“The stares are a lot,” Takumi admitted, sounding a little overwhelmed, “but I can deal with them so long as you’re here.”

The blonde smiled at him. A piece in front of him diverted his attention and he shifted his focus to inspect it.

The piece in question was an exquisite watercolor painting. The canvas was mostly made up of an unblemished navy sky save for a faintly glowing crescent moon and a dazzling shooting star. The lower half of the painting included the back of a woman leaning against an intricate and meticulously painted, silver balcony. A slender woman draped in a flowing white gown leaned against it. Her face was obscured and two blonde odangos rested at the top of her head with the rest of her long, sleek hair running down in pigtails. Keisuke ached at the sadness and despair she bled.

“This is why I hate art. It’s all so fuckin’ sad,” he muttered.

“It’s not sad,” Takumi replied easily. “She’s waiting for someone.”

“How do you know?” Keisuke questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

“Well…” He paused, thinking over his explanation. “The moon is like her and her desires. It’s barely glowing, but she’s still hopeful that whoever she’s watching out for will show up. And the star is the person in question, obviously far away, but still coming back to her.”

Keisuke refocused on the painting and discovered that much to his surprise, Takumi was right. Her sorrow was more along the lines of reciprocated yearning, as if she was waiting for her lover from a previous life to meet her once more.

As if she was waiting on the pass for the headlights of her lover’s car.

“How’d you know all of that?”

Takumi merely shrugged. “I don’t know. Just a feeling I got from it, I guess.”

“You’re kind of brilliant, you know.”

Takumi turned to him with that incredulous expression on his face, the same one he got whenever he was complimented for his exceptional racing talents. Impulsively, Keisuke reached into the short distance between them and took Takumi’s gloved hand into his own. Takumi shifted his grip and intertwined their fingers. They stood like this for a few short instants, hands joined and gentle warmth existing between them like a tiny flame they both fanned. Then a group of couples walked in and their hands swiftly disconnected, falling to rest at their sides. 

As they exited the gallery, Takumi’s hand lightly brushed Keisuke’s. Their fingers met for a second and parted again. Rousing glances were exchanged before they advanced into the festive night air.

\--

By the time Keisuke resolutely tugged Takumi into a rather lavish looking restaurant, the sun had completely set. A gorgeous full moon had taken its place and brought with it an even harsher chill that left them numb with chattering teeth. Grinning as he watched Takumi’s pitiful shivering, he grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the entrance.

“I can’t afford anything in there,” he protested, only partially dragging his heels. 

“But I can,” Keisuke shot back, “so let me do this. Besides, I’d rather you not freeze your cute ass off out here.” He dared to glance back at his companion who, despite rolling his eyes, was smiling. The brunette more than willingly allowed himself to be pulled inside.

Inside the restaurant was a welcoming rush of sudden heat. The sound of bubbly, lighthearted chatter could be heard filtering in through the short hallway that led to the seating area. A bored looking hostess stood behind a host station.

“Reservation name?” She muttered impassively, not even bothering to take her eyes off the chunky white desktop screen.

“I didn’t realize I needed one,” Keisuke replied with a wince, mentally kicking himself. “Can I make one now?”

“It’ll be a forty-five minute wait.”

He shifted his gaze to Takumi, seeking permission. “That’s fine with me. Whatever you want to do, Keisuke.” The “san” was noticeably absent.

The hostess’ eyes abruptly cleared and her head thrust upwards. Emotion coloring her once blase face, she surveyed Keisuke. “Keisuke Takahashi?” She supplied weakly. At Keisuke’s nod, she fired off in a petrified manner, “Takahashi-san, please excuse my rudeness. I can seat you two right away.” Snatching a pair of menus from the slot, she scurried down the hallway with Keisuke and Takumi trailing behind. She led them through the filled to the brim restaurant, passing by table after table until they entered a vacant space sectioned off by another hallway. Though the entire interior was obviously on the higher end side, this area in particular screamed of money. 

Placing their menus on a table next to the roaring fireplace, she squeaked out, “someone will be with you shortly.” As she scrambled out of the room, they both shrugged out of their coats and sat down.

“What was that about?” Takumi asked.

“It’s my damn name,” Keisuke said bluntly. “Sometimes it’s a blessing, almost always, it’s a curse.” He saw Takumi’s curiosity flourish, but the teen chose not to comment on it. Ungentlemanly propping his elbow on the clothed surface, Keisuke rested his cheek against his fist and settled into the chair. “Enough about my shit, though. Let’s talk about you.”

Takumi loosely copied his movements. “Well, what do you want to know?”

“Everything. But for now, let’s start with why you don’t have plans on a night like this.”

“My life’s pretty boring. It was either stay home and sleep, go out with my friends and listen to them talk about how lonely they are, or go out with you.” Those hazel brown eyes were tinted a subdued orange from the fire, pushing Keisuke that much further over the edge.

He was treading dangerous waters, but he just had to know. “What, no girlfriend?” Keisuke asked, hoping he sounded more nonchalant than he felt.

Takumi turned serious in a heartbeat. “No, I don’t. There was a girl, but it was never really serious…” he trailed off, averting his gaze temporarily. When his stare slid back on Keisuke, there was an almost challenging look to them. “And I didn’t like her nearly as much as the person I like right now.”

Sitting upright, Keisuke eagerly took the bait. “And who might that be?”

“I’ll tell you if there’s a second date.” He grinned at Keisuke’s dejected expression.

“You seem pretty sure I’m gonna ask you out again.” The blonde countered haughtily, a smirk forming on his lips.

Takumi narrowed his eyes. “Considering you’ve been looking at me all night like a lovesick puppy, yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

His smirk evaporated. “Yeah, okay, fuck you too,” Keisuke grumbled, sinking back down and sprawling out over the table. At his reaction, Takumi laughed, the sound being foreign and melodic to Keisuke. He’d let Takumi make fun of him as much as he wanted to if it meant Keisuke would get to hear that again.

The conversation dropped as they flipped over their menus. Keisuke glanced up over the top of his. “I don’t have one either,” he said softly. “A girlfriend.” 

“Their loss,” Takumi replied, turning one of the pages.

But it was Keisuke’s gain.

At some point, a waitress filed into the room and collected their drink orders.

“Chanmery, huh?” Amusement laced Takumi’s voice as he raised a single eyebrow in reference to what Keisuke had requested.

“I wanted to get something sort of festive but I’m not one for drinking. Not anymore, anyways,” he responded, trying to evade the darkness of his life that seemed to loom over their discussions.

Keisuke could practically see the questions forming in the teen’s mind. “What made you change?” When Keisuke hesitated, Takumi continued, “it’s okay if that’s a second date question. Or if you don’t ever want to talk about it, that’s fine too.”

“I’ll tell you about it one day, I promise.” He found himself making a vow he truly wanted to keep. “And anyways, I’d much rather go back to what we were talking about earlier. I know you said you didn’t have a girlfriend, but doesn’t your family do anything?”

Takumi shrugged. “My dad just has his normal routine of drinking sake until he passes out. Sometimes he goes to a bar and has me pick him up, but that’s about it. We don’t do much.”

Wavering between asking and not asking, Keisuke eventually bit out, “Takumi, can I ask you something?”

“Is it about my mom?”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so intrusive.”

“It’s fine,” Takumi reassured. “To answer your question, I guess I don’t really have one. I mean, I do, but I’ve never met her… or even seen her for that matter.”

Keisuke’s eyes widened and he leaned forward over the table. “You’ve never even seen a picture of her?”

Takumi shook his head.

“Has your dad ever said anything about her?”

“No, we’ve never talked about it and I’ve just never brought it up. I don’t want to bring up bad memories or anything like that, especially after all that he’s done for me.” He replied solemnly. 

“Hmm.” Keisuke thoughtfully added, “she must’ve been gorgeous.”

Takumi tilted his head and asked, “what makes you say that?”

“Have you seen yourself lately? You’re beautiful.” A deep red blush rapidly stained Takumi’s cheeks. Keisuke smirked again, and this time, he knew he had the upper hand. 

\--

After spending two hours at the restaurant eating, conversing, and fighting off Takumi’s attempts to pick up the tab, Keisuke felt deliriously happy. His serotonin only skyrocketed when he was able to put his arm around Takumi’s shoulders and pull him close. Seeing as it was nearing midnight, the huge crowds had already left in search of sleep and warmth (and for some, _other_ pleasures). With Keisuke feeling too relaxed to worry about the few that did see them, he made no effort to obscure their physical contact. 

The pair moved down the freezing streets for the nth time, shivering with puffs of perceivable air clinging to their stuttering from the cold words. Turning a corner, they spotted a cozy little cafe and hastily sought out its refuge. 

Adorable wagashi in the shape of reindeer and holly leaves along with steaming cups of green tea followed their arrival, all of which Takumi insisted on paying for. They sat down at the same side of the booth, their thighs touching all the while. Keisuke sipped at his tea, relishing in the toastiness it provided as well as the sweetness of the confection. 

Midway through another conversation, Takumi yawned. Keisuke wrapped his arm around the brunette and Takumi leaned his head on Keisuke’s shoulder. They stayed like that for however long, alternating between comfortable silence and weightless dialogue until the time came for them to get in their respective vehicles and part ways.

The journey back to the car was a testament to how invincible emotions could make you feel. Keisuke registered in the back of his mind that the temperature had dropped considerably since entering the cafe, nonetheless since the start of the date, but he felt warmer than he had all night. Their hands were linked the entire walk there, and when his flashy yellow Mazda came into view, Keisuke involuntarily tightened his hold. 

“Normally at this point, I would either walk or drive my date home,” Keisuke began before Takumi could say anything or sever their hands’ contact. “But seeing as I can’t do either of those, how about I follow you home? Just to make sure you get back safely, of course.” All the people who needed someone to “ensure they returned home safely”, Takumi Fujiwara was the least likely. Keisuke very much so appreciated that, but he also wasn’t ready to let the night end.

“If you can keep up,” Takumi teased, his sleepiness taking the back seat. 

Jumping into their cars and allowing adequate warm up time, they both tore down the asphalt, hardly going over the speed limit but feeling the rush just the same. With the roads as clear as they were, they were able to maneuver their cars in ways they typically wouldn’t on such public, widely used roads. Neither truly went all out, though Keisuke didn’t mind. He’d never had the opportunity to tail the Eight-Six in such a domestic way, nor for such a lengthy period of time. The adrenaline rush was comparable to that of racing him all those months ago on those warm Akina nights.

Takumi soon led them down a street where a small, two story building sat idle. He pulled the Eight-Six into the alley next to it, leaving Keisuke to park directly in front of the shop. Keisuke exited as Takumi approached his FD.

“I had a really good time tonight,” Takumi said as Keisuke settled against his car door. 

“I did too.” Keisuke stared into hazel brown eyes that had grown strikingly darker, glittering with detectable hunger. Takumi moved closer, placing a leg just scarcely between Keisuke’s. Weight gently fell on him as Takumi pushed against him, and that was it.

Lips descended onto his own, warm and lusciously full. Keisuke sank into the feeling, eyes closing and hand moving up to Takumi’s face. Soft electricity coursed through him, steadily increasing until all that was chaste in their kiss peaked and swiftly subsided.

Takumi pulled him tighter against his own body, one hand placed on the back of Keisuke’s neck and the other running through his blonde locks. Fire flared up inside of Keisuke, burning hotter than any hot chocolate in the world or the fireplace at the restaurant. He angled his head, seeking out more and more of Takumi that he couldn’t seem to get enough of. His own hands slid down the teen’s body, feeling overpowering heat spilling through the fabric of his sweater. Keisuke tugged at his hips until Takumi was nearly on top of him.

Those lips parted, inviting him to explore more of him, and Keisuke quickly did the same. Takumi’s mouth was hot and ravenous, devouring his own as if he had been starved of it. His tongue gliding and twisting against Keisuke’s doused gasoline on the scorching flames already burning within him. Although his lungs cried out for oxygen, he thoroughly ignored it. For once, oxygen wasn’t necessary to keep a fire smoldering.

That consuming heat spurred Keisuke on, compelling him to graze his teeth on Takumi’s lush lower lip. The response he elicited was a quiet moan, one that sounded so incredibly rousing, it took everything in him to restrain himself from twisting out of Takumi’s hold and moving them to the backseat.

Their union lasted for what felt like both a lifetime and a heartbeat. Takumi was the one to break off their connection, pulling himself off of Keisuke with ragged breaths. His pupils were blown wide, chest heaving. Feeling his pulse thrumming almost painfully, Keisuke found himself panting as well.

“Damn,” he said airly. It was all he could think to say with his brain refusing to work with him in such a heightened state of bliss.

Takumi stepped forward yet again, offering him a lingering but innocent kiss. Withdrawing, he gave Keisuke a light pat on the cheek. “Call me.” With one final grin, he spun on his heel and walked through the small shop’s front door.

Keisuke’s knees promptly felt unnervingly weak. The blonde clumsily fell into his car, starting it up and letting his body work on autopilot. The drive back to Akagi was silent aside from the loud beating of his heart and his racing thoughts. They all were about Takumi, the one who had taken his beliefs on so many things and morphed them until they were unrecognizable for the better. Smiling so hard his face ached, Keisuke had the sneaking suspicion that the teen had managed to make several adjustments tonight. The ghostly sensations of lips over his were enough proof of that.

Maybe Keisuke didn’t despise Christmas as much as he thought he did. 

\--

The roaring sound of Keisuke’s engine slowly faded until all that was left of it was in Takumi’s head. He felt as though he were in a delicious sensory overload, coming off of a high so euphoric, all he could do was bask in it. Takumi was so lost in the sensations in fact that he barely noticed his father leaning against the shop counter. He wordlessly passed by him, intent on just about floating up the stairs to his bedroom and falling into his bed for the best sleep of his life.

“That was some kiss,” Bunta remarked, breathing out smoke from his cigarette. “Didn’t think you had something like that in you.”

Takumi froze. He whipped around, feeling a portion of his precious high ebb away. “You saw all of that?” He choked out.

At his father’s smirk, he groaned, muttering, “shitty old man.” However, as he climbed the steps, Takumi realized that nothing, not even his creeping father, could disrupt the ecstasy in his pumping blood. Not when someone as exhilarating as Keisuke Takahashi had been the cause of it.


End file.
